


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're so good for him





	Perfect

They're so good for him.  
Isaac whimpers as he pulls out, face scrunching at the sudden emptiness, or maybe it's the wet squelch that follows his movement as his cum slips out after his cock. They've been tied together for the last fifteen minutes, while Scot pulsed inside him, filling him hotly, his knot keeping them together. Scott smiles down at him and when the other boy opens his eyes they're glazed over and glowing yellow. Not a threat, instinct tells him. Not a challenge. An acknowledgement, a sign of respect, like the way Isaac bares his throat so trustingly. Alpha.

  
Yes.

  
Beside him, Stiles makes a sound like he's been punched, a moan or a choked off word. His cock is hard and twitching between his legs, precum beaded at the tip where his fingers are gently twisting at the head, even though Scott explicitly told them both not to touch themselves.  
His growls deep in his chest, half playful and half not as he grabs roughly at his best friend's wrist and brings his hand to his mouth, licking greedily at the wetness on his fingers. Suddenly guilty, Stiles jumps and looks sheepishly at him.

  
"Sorry. I just – couldn't help it, yanno?" His eyes tip towards where Isaac is sprawled, legs hanging loosely from Scott's hips, breath slowly beginning to even out.

  
"He was so hot, Scott. Jesus. So hot."  
He's not wrong. The way Isaac had arched for him, opened up so easily to his fingers, his cock, his knot. The faces he made. The sounds.

  
Yeah, it was pretty damned hot. Besides, disobedient is pretty much Stiles's middle name. He really wasn't expecting anything else.

  
Isaac is blushing from his ears down, and Scott can't resist giving him a filthy, open mouthed kiss, dipping his tongue into his mouth and sucking at his lips. When he pulls away, his beta is back to panting, and the picture he makes is mesmerizing, stomach and thighs a mess of cum, kiss bruised lips and red, sore-looking nipples and even though he just had him Scott wants.

  
No. He has another to take care of.   
Stiles yelps as Scott tackles him, Isaac laughing behind them and he gets right to it, sealing his lips around his best friend's pulse, mouth watering at the taste of his skin, feeling his heartbeat under his tongue and he bites with carefully human teeth (his hands have been more claw than finger since they started and he's a little furrier than usual, eyes red, making more grunts and growls than actual words but neither of his boys seem to care, so he doesn't feel ashamed and doesn't try to fight it back, not like he did when he was with Alison. And really, he was never with Alison. Not quite like this. Never like this.)

  
Stiles moans at the pain and relaxes instantly beneath him, body going limp. Submissive. Obedient. As open and trusting as Isaac had been, and it almost means more. Because Stiles is human. Because if Scott hurts him, he can't heal. Because Stiles doesn't have instinct telling him to submit, just his own love and respect urging him to yield so perfectly.

  
Oh, God, they're both so good for him.  
He rewards Stiles with a kiss while his hands map the other boy's body, feeling blunt nails scratch down his shoulders in response. His fingers find nipples and pull, catching at them with the tips of his claws, pinching gently as the nubs harden under his attention.

  
Stiles's breath is coming in pants and little half-gasps and Isaac is sighing behind them, clearly enjoying the show. Stiles's skin is hot, slick with sweat and flushed with arousal and the air in Scott's bedroom smells like sex and cum and pack and he kinda wants to roll around in it but he mostly wants to fuck his best friend.

  
Scott takes. Stiles gives. Perfect.  
He likes them like this, on their backs where he can watch their faces, especially now as he slides two fingers into Stiles's already stretched and slick hole. He moans, writhing on the bed and bearing down, already starting to babble about need this so much, god, Scott. Swearing and begging for more.  
"Fuck." Scott ears Isaac breathe behind him, the bed creaking as he moves closer. "Fuck Scott, look at him. He's so --"

  
"Good." The alpha cuts him off with a pleased sigh, pushing in another finger and spreading them immediately, roughly stretching the other boy, who moans at the feeling and blushes at the words.   
"So good. Just like you." He continues, twisting his wrist and thrusting three fingers in and out of his friend's ass, his harsh movements a contrast to his soft words. "You did so well for me, Isaac. So hot and tight and you took my knot and my cum like you were made for it. Like you needed it."

  
He doesn't look up from Stiles, instead leaning down to bite and suck marks into his collarbones and ribs and anywhere he can reach. His free hand finds one of Isaacs and he tangles their fingers together.

  
"Can you do that for me, Stiles?" He whispers into his flank, where he would bite if he were to turn him (and god, he can't help it, his teeth ache at the idea of claiming him like that, of making Stiles his beta just like he's his friend and advisor and emissary and lover and his)   
"Can you be perfect for me?" A fourth finger slips in with the others, pressing harshly against his prostate and ripping a moan from his lips. Isaac makes a noise like he's drowning. "You're already doing so well. Just a little more, so I don't hurt you. I'm gonna knot you, Stiles. Gonna fuck you and claim you and mark you. Gonna tie you to me and make you mine. Like he's mine."

  
Isaac presses against his back, looking over his shoulder and whimpering in his ear. Scott's voice is more growl than anything else, and Stiles is shaking with it, nodding and babbling even faster, gasps and moans and yes, please. Scott, yours. Make me yours, wanna feel it please. I'll be good. I'll be so good I promise just fuck me already goddamn it.

  
He laughs as he pulls back, reaching behind him for Isaac's cock, which he finds hard and pulsing wet at the tip. He makes an approving noise in his throat before letting go, grabbing the discarded lube from the end of the bed and slicking his cock, still a little wet with his own cum.

  
"Don't touch yourself." He reminds Isaac over his shoulder, though he knows it's unnecessary. Isaac won't disobey. "And you." He croons, dragging the tip of one claw carefully up the side of Stiles's red, weeping cock as his voice drops to a soft, soothing whisper. "Open up for me?"  
He does, body giving with barely any resistance, his ass practically swallowing Scott's cock, like he was hungry for it. His head thrashes against the pillow as his alpha (and fuck species-ism or whatever you want to call it, so what if he's not a wolf. Scott is his alpha and they both damn well know it) fills him, pushing in slowly enough not to hurt him but fast enough so neither of them are being teased.

  
"Oh. Oh god, Scott." Stiles is moaning, legs wrapped around his waist and legs locked at the ankle, pulling him deeper so his balls brush against the other boy's ass.

  
"Yeah." The alpha moans, hips moving in gentle circles, easing his friend into the movement. "Yeah Stiles, come on."  
And then he's thrusting, cock sawing quickly in and out of the other boy's body, fucking into him hard and fast and demanding and mine.

  
Stiles is babbling, writhing and moaning and rocking his hips into Scott's rhythim, crying out every time he's filled, arching into it every time he's emptied, his prostate on constant stimulation as the dark haired boy pounds against it like a fucking hammer. He's so full, so full.

  
Scott can hear Isaac behind him, shifting on the mattress and whining low in his throat, trying to follow his orders even though he must be so hard it hurts. He can smell the arousal pouring off of him, and he grins a shark-tooth smile down at his friend, sweat dripping into his eyes.   
"Next time", he says, and is pleased when his voice sounds mostly even, instead of the breathy, sex-rough gasping he expected. "Next time you're gonna sixty-nine while I watch. I won't even touch you and it'll still be me you both cum for. Next time you're gonna scream my name and cum in each other's mouths, so good. You're gonna look so perfect together."

  
The image sends heat down to his gut, and he bares his teeth as he feels the first sign of orgasm creeping up on him. Both his boys moan at his words, Stiles clenching around him, making the pulsing in his groin so much worse. It's coming.

  
"I'm close." Scott tells him, speeding his thrusts while he still can. "Get ready, Stiles. I'm gonna knot you." And already he can feel pressure at the base of his spine, slowly moving forward as his balls draw in close.

  
"It's coming, Stiles. Take it. Take it." And now it's the base of his dick that feels tight, getting more and more sensitive as the knot slowly forms, growing steadily larger within his friend's body.

  
Stiles's babbles have taken a different turn, voice strained and desperate as he gasps out "I can't, I can't, it's too much Scott I can't-"

  
"You can. You're doing so well, just a little more." And he thrusts one last time, burying himself as deep as he can go as he swells too large to keep moving. Stiles's body is hot inside, maybe not as hot as a werewolf's, but still scorching, and tight. He tries to clench down on the huge knot inside him and like that Scott's cuming, head back and teeth bared and claws digging into the mattress and yes, god yes.

  
Stiles cries out at the first pulse of heat that shoots inside him, filling him even more. His voice pitches higher, actually screaming as Scott's hand wraps firmly around his cock, stroking hard and fast and twisting under the head just right, literally forcing him to orgasm, cum shooting to streak his stomach and chest and Scott's hand, more and more cum being pumped into him still and he feels so full.

  
Scott collapses once it's done, not bothering to cushion himself and instead knocking the air out of the other boy's lungs, his knot still firmly in place. Stiles's breath is fast and wet in his ear and his heart is a steady pounding against his chest and Isaac is still shifting, whining low in his throat, skirting forward to touch only to pull back again. For the moment, while they wait for his knot to go down, his wolf is content.

  
They lay like that for the next fifteen minutes, he and Stiles petting eachother softly, before he can slip out. As soon as he does he leans back, looking down at his friend and then over at his beta. Isaac is just as hard as he thought he'd be, precum dripping down from his slit and his cock a flushed, angry red.  
He pulls him into a kiss by his soft, curly hair, sucking at his tongue and lips. It's filthy, and desperate, and way too needy for someone who just came twice after doing all the work, but sometimes being an alpha is kind of awesome.

  
A sliver of spit connects their mouths as he pulls back, arousal already starting to pool in his gut again. When he looks back at Stiles he sees he's started to regain interest too. Apparently, sometimes just being a horny teenager is a lot like being an alpha.

  
Scott laughs, pulling Isaac to him so his blonde head rests on his shoulder, and reaches out for stiles as well. "You're both insatiable." He says, and ignores the indignant sound Isaac makes in favor of wrapping hands that are more human than they have been all night around each of their cocks, stroking slowly.

"Can you cum again?" He asks, swiping his thumbs over both their heads, collecting precum that's beaded there. "You were both so good. Can you give me a little more?"

  
They moan. He strokes faster. Isaac's claws gouge semi-deep lines in his shoulder, while Stiles latches on with blunt, human teeth and shuddering, they both let go, spilling over his hands and abdomen. He sighs at them, and lowers them both down onto the mattress.  
They touch each other when they can, lacing fingers together and sharing a sloppy kiss that's way more just a pressing of mouths. They're disheveled and messy with sweat and cum and both clearly exhausted, curling together before him.

  
Seeing them like that makes his wolf howl. More. He wants them to feel more.  
"Hey." He croons, reaching down to thread his hands through hair (blonde and curly, brown and straight) "Hey, come here."

  
And he guides them gently by the backs of their heads until their faces are both right in front of where he's hard again, rubbing soothing circles into their skin as he hitches his hips into a better position and smiles down at them.

  
They both look at him with wide, trusting eyes. Obedient and only a little confused. The looks on their faces, like he hung the moon in the freaking sky, make his heart stop and his wolf cry and his cock throb, a drop of precum leaking out the slit.   
It's hard to breathe with them looking at him like that. Hard to think. He wants to bury them all in a blanket fort and never leave this place, this moment, where he has his two boys, who he loves so damn much, in his arms and coated in his scent. Where he is anything and everything they need.

  
"Can you...?" He asks, finding words hard to make, as he eases them closer to his cock. Stiles's answering smile is blinding, Isaac's is shy and sweet, and then their mouths are on him.

  
Tongue and lips and suck and they're not just getting him off, they're kissing each other. They're kissing each other around his cock and he's so turned on his cheeks are furry, forehead sloping. He thrusts between their mouths, using the the place of wet heat they create as a fleshlight, sighing and moaning and wanting it to last forever.

  
Which, of course, means it's over much too fast. He croons endearments at them as he thrusts "so good, so perfect. God you're both gorgeous like this. My gorgeous boys. Mine. Love you so much." And laughs breathily when Isaac gets a little over excited and tries to swallow him, only to pull off coughing and sputtering a moment later, and then he's coming for the third time that night, holding them both close so his cum lands mostly in their mouths, a little on their faces. It's nowhere near as much as when he has a knot, but it's still enough to paint them both prettily, leaking from their lips here and there and they swallow. He makes them lick him clean.

  
They collapse, again laying beside each other, holding hands and looking up at him like they can't quite believe he's real, and suddenly he's hit with just how content he feels. They're both sweaty and sated and covered in his scent and his marks across their necks and sides and his cum filling them up, seeping between their legs and lips and it's obscene how good they were, both following his orders so well, submitting and yielding and being so, so good for him and he should let them sleep, he knows. Even as he gently slips two fingers back into each of them, pressing softly against their overstimulated prostates just to see them both tremble sweetly.

  
He should let them sleep. Curl up between them with their heads on his shoulders where they belong, especially Stiles who did so, so well, but is still only human and doesn't have the stamina he and Isaac do. In fact, Isaac is just as exhausted, which proves his point. He should let them sleep, but his wolf is rolling around inside him, tongue lolling and tail wagging and so fucking happy that he just wants to drag this out. Wants to see how long he can stretch these beautiful moments.

  
Besides, they're both filthy. What kind of alpha would he be if he let them sleep like that?

  
So instead he ducks down, giving them both slow, sweet kisses before moving lower, lower. They shake and moan with the oversensitivity, and he can tell it's too much, too soon. But neither of them say no and neither of them try to pull away when he spreads them both one handed and softly, loving licks his cum from where it's seeping out of them, both of them red and used and puffy. He occasionally pushes a finger against one of their prostates, making them yelp, but they both take it so well.

  
They're so good for him.


End file.
